Sabrina
Sabrina (サブリナ, Saburina) is the Head-Chef of the Hobble Restaurant and is one of the most renown chefs to exist in the new Gourmet Age after the near-destruction of the Human World. Originally, she was a wandering chef that explored not just that world, but the Gourmet World after she was able to enter and survive it's dangerous terrain. After some time and many adventures alongside her Bishokuya husband, the two settled down and opened their dream restaurant, which soon became a family business as she soon gave birth to two daughters, Michelle and Tori, both of whom she help trained along with her husband to improve their natural affinities. She currently continues her adventures from time to time, traveling either alone or with her partner to different parts of the world to explore what new flavors it has to offer. Appearance Many seem to praise not only Sabrina's skill as a chef, but her overall appearance as a very beautiful woman. Her skin is fair white, while her eyes possess pretty bright brown pupils, Sabrina's face being triangular as her chin ends in a pointy manner. Her body is voluptuous, having almost perfect curves alongside well-sized breasts despite being as old as she is, some even pointing out how Sabrina could gain some money by posing for magazine photos. Notably, she states it is a result of the various compatible ingredients she has cooked and tasted, the results being clearly shown as Sabrina keeps cooking those meals up to this day, proving how she can maintain such a pretty body. She is shown to not be very tall, standing roughtly at the height of five feet and four inches. People say that her hair completely matches with her overall appearance, said hair being long enough to reach and even go past her waist, having a dry purple tone to it which stands beautifully against any source of light. Sabrina's hair almost completely constrasts her skin tone. While it goes loose on the back-side as it's being held by a little white ribbon, Sabrina's hair is much more different in the front-side, being divided into several bangs, with the short ones covering her forehead and the medium-sized covering the sides of her face. For her attire, Sabrina wears a traditional kimono-like for most of the time. Inside it she wears a tight purple hakama, which highlights her physical features, reaching down to her ankles like a long skirt. The blouse, being the only piece of the Kimono, covers her upper body while having a purple sash wrapped around the stomach area, just below Sabrina's breasts, highlighting them even more. Said sash is also capable of holding the cane of her sword. In order to cover both her feet, she wears white sockets that go up to her ankles alongside a pair of wooden sandals instead of the modern-day sandals. In the past, Sabrina's choice for outfit was shown to be much more different than her actual one. She wore a Kimono-like tight and black dungaree, which had long sleeves despite the shorts reaching only down to her thighs. A brown leather belt would be wrapped around her waist in an horizontal manner while a smaller one surrounded the same area in a diagonal way. Sabrina's gloves were fingerless and black, while she also had large black boots that nearly reached her thighs. Over her frame, she had a gray full-sleeved jacket which had two symbols printed in black at each shoulder. Notably, Sabrina's hair was completely loose back then. Personality In her younger days, Sabrina often had a cold-distance to most of the people she often met, solely having her focus on mastering and gaining incredible power to perfect her art. Mostly this was due to her feelings of inadequacy to those she called her rivals. To her, cooking was a craft she intended to master and excel at to prove to herself and her family that she had the talent that they constantly doubted she had. Due to this, any time Sabrina would go up against people who challenged her cooking skills or fighting skills, it would take short of her taking their prized knives to get her point across. After meeting her future husband and beginning their travels together, Sabrina soon began to lose the cold-demeanor that became her icon and start to see the world differently. Once where she would think cooking nothing more than an art to master, Sabrina began to see it as a way to bring smiles to everyone that she encountered. Soon enough, her cold personality was replaced with a more motherly and kind one that allowed her to reach a level of cooking she didn't think was possible. After both her children were born, Sabrina began to have a more gentle touch, especially with how she would raise her kids due to her secretly fearing that she would never be a good enough mother to them. While she has her soft and cold side, there are few who have seen her enraged side, which is said to be something that nobody wishes to incur unless they're prepared to face its wrath. When in her rage, her intimidation often reveals itself even while she's trying her best not to allow people to see her mad expression. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Early Childhood Not much is known about Sabrina's childhood other than the fact she was orphaned at a young age in Nerg City and survived with whatever she could for three years. Eventually she left and began traveling along the safe paths of the Human World, one of which lead to the Country of Life. It was there she met with a Saiseiya who was once a member of the Bishokukai, who saw the potential she had inside of her. Sabrina was adopted by her, recieved a blood transfusion through her to gain gourmet cells, and at first trained to be a Saiseya, though the style didn't seem fit her and it left her more unsure of who or what she was. Her journey lead her to meet a friend of her mentor, who was a master chef and saw the true potential that laid inside of her. The two decided to teach Sabrina all they knew to ensure that she would be able to find herself once her training was complete. Teen Years She began her training at the age of 10 and continued to learn and improve her abilities well into her teen years when her mentors finally allowed her to travel and experience the world herself. Over time, she experienced many hardships and incredible moments, some of which involved meeting some incredible people that helped her develop over time, including a fellow rival named Jane Yakigama. She gained great skill and power, including mastering Food Honor and it's secret technique as well as learning to use the Dark Technique, which was a natural affinity for her. Adult Years After many years, she finally reached the pinnacle of her strength and was able to enter and explore the Gourmet World by the time she was 25 years old. It was there that she would meet her future husband, who was a Bishokuya that had also gained the power to enter the Gourmet World around the same time she did. Both traveled together for many years, eventually becoming a Combo together to explore and discover the wonders offered in their new terrain. By the time she was 32, Sabrina and her husband married and soon discovered they would expect a new addition to their lives, a baby, resulting in the two stopping their adventure to return to the Human World. While pregnant, Sabrina began her designs for a new restaurant that she wanted to do since she first picked up a knife. Some time later, Hobble Restaurant and her new daughter she named Michelle were brought in the world. Two years later, she had her second daughter that she named Tori. Recent Years Lately she has continued to serve as the Head-Chef of her restaurant, though at times she often goes on different tasks and requests made to her by either the IGO or by old friends that she made in the Gourmet World. Despite her older age, she still shows to be one of the most experienced and very powerful chefs in the Human World. Despite her older age, she still shows to have one of the most incredible chefs in the world. Equipment *'Grayswandir'(グレースワンダー, Gureesuwandaa) - *'Werewindle'(ウェアウインドル, Weauindoru) - Abilities 'Chef Skills' Cooking Mastery - After being adopted by a Saiseiya, she later met with her friend who was a chef that was traveling around to explore and discover incredible tastes. The chef saw the potential that Sabrina could have and offered to teach the young girl how to create incredible food for people. Initially, her training was slow as Sabrina did not fully understand showing respect to not only the ingredients, but to the people that serves, causing problems. Overtime, while she still kept the cold attitude, Sabrina eventually managed to gain an incredible talent for cooking as she was able to cook Special-Preparation Ingredients by the time she was in her teen years, a feat nearly impossible for any average person to achieve. By the time she reached adulthood, which was a time her personality changed to that of one more caring, she was considered to be a World-Renown Chef in both the Human World and the Gourmet World. Her current abilities show her to be able to cook nearly 50 portions of food, even when the ingredients are Special-Preparation, in mere-minutes for her restaurant. Although her current style of cooking is more akin to a Tastet, who specializes in presentation and small servings, she has adjusted it to where the portions are a bit bigger than the average Tastet locations and can feed a family without any trouble. Her abilities as a chef are unquestionable as she has been shown to have been able to prepare even Super-Special Preparation ingredients in a way that allows even normal humans to eat them without needing a specific skill. *'Voice of the Ingredients' - During her initial training years, Sabrina had difficulty learning how to properly prepare Special Preparation Ingredients, often resulting in her failures time and time again. At one point when she was nearing the end of her frustration, Sabrina soon managed to find the break through by remembering what her mentor said about the ingredients. It was with that that she soon learned to hear the voice of the ingredients. After she became an adult and improved her talents over time, she's been shown to have an incredible affinity for hearing Food Spirits, able to listen to their advice and direction almost as if they're talking directly towards him. *'Food Luck' - Is a concept or belief in the world that most normal people have in their everyday life, whether it's good or bad. In Sabrina's case, due to her love of cooking and ingredients, her food luck shows to be high as she is often able to find incredible ingredients that even the most experienced of Bishokuya have difficulty finding. In some cases, her Food Luck aided in her survival of the Gourmet World. 'Knife Techniques' * Batonnet '(バトネット, ''Batonetto) - is a cutting technique that puts most ingredients into small individual strips 1/4 inch x 1/4 inchs long. Though in her case, due to the long time and training, Sabrina is able to do this sort of cut with just one gentle swing of her knife. In some rare moments when she fights against opponents in either cooking battles or fights, she is able to do this with her larger blade and deal much more damage. In some cases, against energy attacks like Appetite Energy or something similar, she's able to cut it into those same strips and break it apart without trouble. * '''Julienne (ジュリエン, Jurien) - * Accordion Cut '(アッコーディオン クット, ''Akkoodion Kutto) - Physical Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Strength - In her younger years, Sabrina's strength was below average due to her upbringing as an orphan, not having enough to survive or keep herself healthy. Eventually this changed after she made her way to Life, she was able to regain her normal body shape and strength an average human would have. With her newly gained gourmet cells, she began to exhibit more incredible levels of strength while training, able to easily lift things twice her size and attack with much more stronger force than she normally would. Though unlike many buff Bishokuyas or those with bulky muscles, she trained to a point where she didn't need to expand her mass in anyway to become stronger. By the time she reached 18 years old, Sabrina's strength was on par with many expert hunters, even those who have captured beasts around 70, showing just how much hidden potential she had. After traveling many years with her Combo partner, who would later become her husband, she was able to reach the Gourmet World by the time she was 26 years old. The strength at that age was astonishing as she was able to not only stand against the mighty beasts, but also wield a blade with such force that even the wind from a slice can cut through a battleship in one stroke. By the time she fully matured as a chef, which would be around her early 30's, the level of power she had was considered to be on par with those that stood as Gourmet Living Legends, which was shown as she was able to not only survive the Gourmet World, but cook incredible ingredients that most chef's would only dream of. The level of her strength showed to have increase as well, which is shown as she was able to cut hard reinforced steel with just an average cooking knife once. Now in her current age, many have seen Sabrina as one of the world's strongest chefs, saying that with time, she might even rival those who have lived for centuries due to their incredible cells. Astonishing Speed - Unbelievable Endurance - Heightened Senses - Genius Level Intellect - Master Swordsmanship - Expert Medical Practitioner - After she found herself in the Country of Life, Sabrina began the long process of studying every form of plant life as well as their capabilities, and learning about the special traits of specific beasts to prepare herself for the role of a Saiseiya. Though her training soon changed after she found her affinity for Cooking, leaving her only knowing about the medical properties of certain lifeforms or plants. At times, she is able to patch up most injuries thanks to her knowledge as well as her incredibly ability to use the Dark Technique as well. Food Honor Food Honor (食品名誉,Shokuhin Meiyo) - Dark Technique Dark Technique (暗技あんぎ, Kura-waza Angi) - are a set of techniques outlawed by the IGO in the case that they are misused and corrupt the natural flow of food distribution, though the majority of the time they are used in order to heal humans and beasts. Sabrina learned how to use this during her initial training days, which she soon found that her skills were a natural affinity for it as she was able to heal serious injuries despite never having any experience with it. As time went on and she became stronger, her ability with this technique was at a point where she was able to heal any wound with a knife that only has small traces of healing properties in its material. Techniques *'Holy Pierce' - Intimidation Intimidation(威嚇, Ikaku) is a unique ability beings have that allows them to strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, resulting in either fleeing or being scared unconscious. With Sabrina, despite her kind and almost gentle appearance, can often show an incredibly deadly glance that makes even the strongest of beasts shake in fear due to her experience and training endured over the years. At one point, her intimidation took life, becoming an Appetite Devil that lived within herself, taking the shape of a purple Oni-mask with a jet-black body. Enbu Enbu '(猿武, ''Enbu) - Is a a type of martial arts also used as an special ranking system in the Area 7, serving as an discipline for many inhabitants of the area so they can follow Bambina's laws and become stronger. During her travel into the Gourmet World, Sabrina and her future husband found themselves within '''Area 7, where they had been captured by one of the Four masters that rule the region under Bambina. Though under the rule of that master, they were given a chance to earn their freedom by fighting his assistant masters. Over time, Sabrina was taught the way of Enbu by one of the low-rank monkey's and learned how to use all her cells in unison to become much more powerful than she possibly could. Soon enough, after a week of training, she and her husband managed to defeat them, leaving the Area soon after. Over time, Sabrina continued to apply this style of fighting into her own cooking, allowing her to create incredible dishes with ingredients that would be harder for most chefs to use. She also shows to use this with her weapon, especially her sword as she was able to slice a ship in one go without even having to connect with the actual blade. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Sabrina's husband goes hunting at times, though the truth is that he's terrified of her when she's cooking so only goes home after their restaurant closes down for long periods of time. *Sabrina had Michelle naturally, but had to get a c-section for Tori due to complications. *Despite not showing it, she feels that Tori resembles herself more than Michelle, which is why she knew that she had to find her own path. *At times, she only allows those she feels show a respect for food to eat at her restaurant, denying even those with billions entrance. Behind The Scenes *Sabrina's Lullaby is based off of this song from Adventure time. Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Gourmet World Survivor Category:Human Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Chef Category:Head Chef Category:Swordsman Category:Human World